


My Way or the Three Way

by UnderHisSkin



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, seriously this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHisSkin/pseuds/UnderHisSkin
Summary: Troy and his girlfriend want to have some fun in the armory, unaware that Nick is there taking a nap.





	My Way or the Three Way

"Come on, this way" Troy holds Kate's hand as he leads her behind him.

"The armory?! No way, Troy"

Troy leans against the heavy door, one hand on the handle and one in Kate's sandy blonde hair.

"No one is down here at night, you can't keep me waiting much longer" Troy presses his hips against Kate's, she feels his hardness against her.

Much like him, she is eager to get this going, her panties already soaking wet.

"Don’t worry, babe, I'll lock the door" Troy assures her as they enter the armory.

Kate hates the unflattering florescent lights down here, of course Troy is unaffected by such mortal troubles. Nothing can hinder _his_ attractiveness.

Kate waits for a few seconds while Troy locks the door, he steps down the stairs and leads her to a corner in the armory, right behind a few shelves of bullet boxes.

Kate leans back against the wall and Troy runs a finger on her lower lip "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day" he whispers.

"Me too" she moans, Troy slips a hand inside her underwear, feeling how wet she is, he smiles "all of this for me?"

"Yes" her chest rises up and down as she waits for him to do something already.

Troy pulls her pants down.

"Gonna get your tight pussy ready for me" Troy says as he slips a finger inside her, he starts moving it in and out of her while soft moans escape her mouth.

Kate's head is tilted back in ecstasy. Troy soon has 3 fingers inside her, stretching her out.

He plants a kiss on her lips and pulls his fingers out, her walls clench at the sudden emptiness.

Troy steps out of his uniform and slowly enters her "God bless your tight pussy Kate, feels like heaven"

********************************************************************************************

Nick hasn't been sleeping well this past month, and after countless sleepless nights, he'd just fall asleep in random places.

He wakes to shuffling sounds and whispers, he puts his hand over his eyes quickly, to block the white light, letting is eyes slowly adjust, he looks around.

He fell asleep in the armory again. Goddammit, he thinks to himself as he gets up, the muffled sounds continue.

Nick looks straight ahead and in between the shelves he sees Kate leaning up against the wall, she's with a person who he recognizes immediately  as Troy.

Nick fixates on them for a moment, making sure he isn't still dreaming.

Kate is sucking on Troy's fingers and Troy grunts as he fucks her up against the wall.

Nick can only see up to their shoulders, but that's enough for him to feel a knot in his stomach, so he snaps out of it and looks around, thinking of the safest and fastest way to get to the door.

He gets his chance when Troy turns Kate around so they both have their backs facing Nick as Troy fucks Kate from behind.

Nick walks past a few other shelves and boxes until he hides behind the shelf that's closest to the door.

But now there is a new problem, he gets a full view of what is going in front of him.

Kate has her hands up against the wall as Troy slams into her. His hips moving fast, hard. They are both moaning, protected by the basement's soundproof concrete walls.

Nick looks at the door and then looks down at his crotch, his cock is rock hard." Fuck" he utters to himself in frustration,

"Yes, Troy! Yes! Fuck me, fuck me ahhhh you sick fucker".

Troy laughs out loud and increases his pace, he gets off on being called names, he starts spanking Kate's ass, alternating between butt cheeks.

Nick is barely aware he started rubbing himself through his pants. He needs to leave this room, now.

He looks at the door and then at Troy's perfect ass moving forwards and backwards. Nick unzips his pants.

"You think about Madison when you fuck me, Troy? huh? You think how her pussy would feel around you?-ahhh ahh"

Troy slaps her harder at the mention of Madison's name.

They had fights over his relationship with Madison, Troy insists she is like a mother figure but Kate is convinced this is not the case at all.

With a final grunt they orgasm together.

Kate's legs are shaking from her orgasm and she loses balance, Troy holds her for a moment, then just like that they disappear from Nick's view.

This is his chance to leave and finish himself off on his own.

As Nick steps from behind the shelf to get to the stairs that lead to the door, Troy walks back to where he was a second ago, bare naked, a used condom in his hand, he throws it to the bin under the wooden desk and notices Nick, who is just standing there, exposed, in the middle of the room.

They look at each other, Nick didn't even zip up his pants, Troy flashes a huge smile.

"Babe, we got company!" he calls out and Nick rolls his eyes, Troy is going to enjoy this.

Kate walks over quickly, panicked; she stands behind Troy to hide her naked body from the intruder. "It's our friend Nicky" Troy says.

"And he likes to watch" Troy still has the same huge smile plastered on his handsome face.

"I was...I was...I gotta go" Nick mumbles.

"How did you get in? I left the key in the lock" Troy questions.

"I was...already here" Nick's voice is weak, he is uncomfterble and embarrassed.

"All of this gunpowder and lead gets you hard, Nick?"

"No! I was..sleeping. And I woke up and you two were.."

"Nicky here.." Troy walks forward so he stands between Nick and Kate, he speaks to both of them, Troy loves making speaches.

"..He gets hard over everything, I swear. Remember that time you tried to kill me, Nick? I felt your hard on when you were on top of me, holding that gun to my face". Troy emphasizes the last few words with slight animosity.

"Join us Nick, don't you just feel it in your _balls_? Don't you wanna cum?" Troy teases looking down at Nick's bulge.

"I'm just gonna go, Troy" Nick says after a few seconds.

Troy doesn't seem so happy with that answer, he takes another step towards Nick "I asked you a fucking question!" Troy grabs Nick's junk roughly.

"Do.you.want.to.cum?" he squeezed a little, putting unwanted pressure in all the right places. "Ye...yes" Nick answers, his voice higher than usual.

"Now, that's what I like to hear, after me" he says with a devilish smile.

Troy walks back to where Kate has been standing naked all this time, only he takes a seat on the chair by the dark oak desk. Kate sits down in Troy's lap.

"You gonna be a good cocksucker and suck Nick's cock, babe?" Troy tucks Kate's hair behind her ears.

"Whatever you want" she replies and plants a kiss on Troy's cheek, locking eyes with Nick as she does so.

"Go on then, suck him real good, imagine it's _my_ dick down your throat".

Troy is running the show now, Nick and Kate are both there obey his commands and it's clear when Troy pushes Nick's pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Kate gets down on her knees in front of Nick, the side of her body touches Troy's legs as he stays seated, Nick has one hand on the desk for balance, he feels like this is going to be the shortest blow job ever, he is about to burst.

Kate takes him in, she needs to explore his size and length, she gags slightly and pulls back, wanting to please Troy she starts licking Nick's balls and shaft, she sucks on the head and then slowly guides him back in her mouth, her head bobs up and down and so is her ass, Troy takes notice and shoves two fingers inside her cunt.

Kate has one hand on Nicks cock and the other on his hip, fucking herself on Troy's fingers while sucking him off.

"He's real close babe, I can smell it" Troy pulls his fingers out, he doesn't want her to cum yet, this is Nick's moment.

"She only eats my cum, Nick, so you better cum on her tits, you hear me?"

Nicks mouth hangs open in pleasure as he's getting closer and closer to his release. "Yeah" he manages to say.

"Here it comes!" Troy announces when he notices Nick's eyes rolling back, Kate pulls her mouth off Nick and he cums all over her chest.

"Ahhh fuck" Nick moans and leans over the desk.

Troy would probably clap for both of them for their stellar performances, but his hand is currently busy moving up and down his dick.

"Good girl, come here" Troy motions to his cock and Kate sinks herself onto him, Kate wastes no time and fucks herself on Troy's large member "ughhhh ahhh" she moans loudly and leans back, grabbing each of Troy's knees with her correlating hand "Kiss him, kiss him for me" she pleads.

"I gotta please my woman, Nicky. Get over here" Troy pulls Nick in for a kiss, it's sloppy and messy.

Kate's knees begin to tremble "I'm so close Troy, are you close?" she asks as she watches them kiss, with his tongue inside Nick's mouth, Troy can't respond but he nods  towards Kate. Nick is about to break the kiss, but Troy grabs a hold of Nick's face and presses their forheads together, their lips touching forcibly as Troy cums inside Kate.

 "Fuuuuck, Troy!" Kate follows and collapses on Troy's shoulder, screaming his name.

"I am one lucky motherfucker" Troy laughs.

Nick and Kate exchange smiles.


End file.
